<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hale of a Kennel by stylemylifebunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008506">Hale of a Kennel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylemylifebunny/pseuds/stylemylifebunny'>stylemylifebunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dogs, Emotional Manipulation, Full Shift Werewolves, Hales - Freeform, Humiliation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Situational Humiliation, Werewolves, kennel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylemylifebunny/pseuds/stylemylifebunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, Derek and Cora were the Hales in charge of the day to day running of the kennels. The rest frolicked in the profits and spent most of there days away form the facility in Beacon Hills. </p><p>This is the account of the new bitch that has come into the kennels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hale of a Kennel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hale of a Kennel</strong>
</p><p>If you asked the people of California what was the key thing that made and kept the streets safe, they would say the police dogs. The dogs aided more than two thirds of the arrests. These dogs were bred by the Hale family.</p><p>You had to pass a personality test in person with a member of the Hale kennel foundation to own one of their pooches.</p><p>Hales kennel was located deep in the Hale preserve. You will need an invitation to the kennel to gain entrance through the gates, pasts the front desk and into the halls that are located behind the electrical fob doors.</p><p>Peter, Derek and Cora were the Hales in charge of the day to day running of the kennels. The rest frolicked in the profits and spent most of there days away form the facility in Beacon Hills.</p><p>Peter ran the public front of the business; conducted the interviews. Cora ran the business side such as dealing with the accounts. It was Derek that trained the dogs, cared for the bitches. The ‘in the know’ local veterinarian along with his assistant were the only other ones to enter the halls other than the Hales.</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>“The new bitch came in last week, right?”</p><p>Derek’s head snapped up “Yes.”</p><p>The reception was empty, which was not unexpected, the kennels were appointment only, none were booked in till the newest litter from the last well-bred bitch was ready in about 2 weeks.</p><p>“How is she settling in?” Peter inquired as he reaches the front desk.</p><p>“Fine, she didn’t enjoy the grooming.”</p><p>“They never do! Ahah the feisty ones always bred the best pups though.”</p><p>“Hm.” Derek agreed, as he turned and started walking. Peter sauntering after his nephew.</p><p>“They almost always turn out to be the most eager bitches, they have hungry little holes, even if they didn’t know it until the stud covers them for the first time. Once the hunger is fed the need grow stronger.” Continued Peter.</p><p>“She has the perfect traits, energetic to keep up with the dogs...” trailing off Derek flicked out a hand to press the genetic lock next to the pristine white door marked ‘Staff Only’.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know you saw her and took her without through re-con done, plus from our town no less and from a family with connections in the community. His sire is the sheriff. All because, what was you said? Ah yes I remember, she was: perfect.”</p><p>“Its true. Just wait until you see the her, and the pups she’ll have uncle.”</p><p>Derek forced the air from his nose. He had been foolish, but he doesn’t go into town that much. He hadn’t recognised the scent and when he tracked down the source, he just knew they had to have her. She had so much potential. He would be dammed before he let her get away, she was possibly only passing through, driving a blue jeep. Practically un-trackable. Besides Peter liked to vet all the new bitches before acquiring them and Derek wanted this one no matter what.</p><p>A great asset for the kennel, no doubt.</p><p>They turned down the last corridor, putting in a code to access the runs where they kept the new ones until they had become acclimated into their new lives and environment.</p><p>The supple fat ass of the bitch greeted them as it was waving in the air, free from hair, the hale brand mark tattooed into left cheek.</p><p>She was digging into a silver bowl of ‘puppy chow’.</p><p>Back dimples drew the eye to the start of the deep cavern that led to a deep pink swirl of a blossoming furl.</p><p>Peter let out a low wolf whistle as he threads his fingers into the cage mesh door. “Now I can <strong><em>see</em></strong> exactly what made you react so fast dear.” As he leered the bitch flicked honey eyes his way. “I take it today is the day, right? First breeding?”</p><p>“<em>Um hm</em>. I have just the stud picked out.”</p><p>"I cannot wait in till shes bred up to have a taste, on four legs of course, I know the conditioning needs to be cemented for her life."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>